Será Que Estou Amando Novamente?
by JeehSalvatore00
Summary: Duas pessoas que sofreram por amor. Duas pessoas que foram somente usadas, e depois descartadas como lixo. Duas pessoas que fecharam seu coração, e esqueceram-se do sentimento chamado AMOR. Bella foi deixada por Edward e sua família, e com isso sofreu demais. Damon não aguentava mais sofrer por Elena. Em L.A os dois se conhecem, e fazem amizades, que mais tarde vira um amor!
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

**PDV BELLA**

"VOCÊ NÃO SERVE MAIS PRA MIM"

Isso rondava minha mente, não servia pra ele? Ele que não servia pra mim, aquele fraco, imbecil.

Ele me deixou sem mais nem menos, mais isso não me interessava mais, eu nem sofria mais por isso. Pois hoje sou outra pessoa, hoje sou vampira, sexy, poderosa, temida pelos outros, e muita famosa, tudo graças aos meus "DONS".

Edward iria me pagar, por cada lágrima que derramei, por todo sofrimento, por toda dor que me fez passar, pois quem entra no caminho de Isabella Marie Swan Salvatore, não sobrevive pra contar história. Muhahahaha.

**PDV DAMON**

"NÃO FAÇA ESCOLHER ENTRE VOCÊS DOIS, POIS SEMPRE SERÁ ELE"

Como ela podia falar isso pra mim? Ela preferia ele, a mim?

Tudo bem, não ligo. Vou seguir minha vida, sem infernizar a vida complexa deles.

Agora tenho a vida que eu nunca sonhei que teria, tenho uma mulher pra chamar de minha, moro num lugar esplendoroso, sou vampiro, sou lindo, sou rico, e ainda por cima não vivo mais sofrendo por quem nunca mereceu meu amor, (apesar de que o que eu sentia pela Elena, não pode ser chamado de amor).

Falta alguma coisa na minha vida? Não. E o que posso dizer, sim sou feliz, não é só por que tenho esse meu lado mau, que não posso amar, e ser amado.

Agora que serei pai, serei o vampiro mais feliz do mundo, pois terei minha família, e não sofro mais pela Elena ou Katherine.

**CAPÍTULO 01 – PEDINDO DESCULPAS**

**PDV BELLA**

Já fazia um ano que ele havia me deixado. Um ano que ele me abandonou naquela floresta suja, escura e amedrontadora.

Estava em meu quarto (troquei a decoração após cinco meses que ele havia ido embora), trocando de roupa, quando meu celular desperto me avisando que faltam apenas 10 min. para o começo da primeira aula. Eu estava atrasada.

Peguei minha bolsa, meu casaco e desci as escadas correndo, chegando lá dei um beijo em Charlie, peguei uma maçã e entrei em meu Chevy velho, o forçando a ir o mais rápido que ele pudesse.

Cheguei a escola, e já não havia mais ninguém no estacionamento. Definitivamente estava atrasada. Estava correndo, quando trombo em alguém, derrubando meu material.

- Eita, olha por onde anda – disse a voz, que reconheci ser de Jéssica.

- Me desculpe não te vi aqui. – me desculpei, me abaixando para pegar meu material – É realmente me desculpe, eu não tive a intenção – disse já me levantando, e percebendo que estava falando sozinha.

Ótimo, estava mega atrasada pra aula, trombei com a Jéssica e agora estou falando sozinha, o que mais pode acontecer comigo?

Já estava na frente da sala do Senhor Banners, bati na porta e pedi licença. Droga ele estava explicando alguma coisa, e eu o atrapalhei.

- Srtª. Swan está atrasada... - ele olhou no relógio – 20min. Tem alguma explicação? – perguntou olhando fixamente pra mim

- Er... Desculpe-me Senhor Banners, é que meu carro deu um problema, e ai eu acabei me atrasando. – menti

Ele arregalou os olhos, e depois me mandou me sentar. É acho que não sei mentir.

Não estava prestando atenção em nada, estava muito ocupada ouvindo música no meu celular, enquanto rabiscava na ultima folha do meu caderno, quando sinto alguém me cutucar.

Levanto a cabeça, e vejo Jéssica, me dando um oi com a mão. Mal retirei o fone, ela começou a falar um turbilhão de coisas.

- Er... Desculpe-me por aquela hora, estava atrasada, e também estressada – disse se desculpando, por mais cedo – E também queria te convidar pra a festa que irei dar hoje lá em casa, quer ir? – me perguntou

- Hum, eu não sei Jéssica, tenho dever de trigonometria pra amanhã – disse mentindo, ela me olhou com aquela cara "aham, eu acredito" – Mas vou fazer o possível para terminar o dever a tempo, e poder ir na sua festa. – disse enquanto colocava os fones.

Coloquei os fones, e abaixei a cabeça, estava curtindo a música, quando de novo me cutucam, ergui a cabeça, e Jéssica puxou meus fones. Uma palavra merda.

- É se você resolver ir, a festa começa às 19:00 hrs. – disse me explicando – Espero que vá, de verdade – disse me olhando – Eu sei que não estávamos conversando, e que já faz um tempo que estamos distante, mais espero que possamos nos acertar, que possamos voltar a ser amigas. Me desculpe por todo esse tempo. – disse olhando fixamente pra mim.

Ok, agora eu to chocada, Jéssica me pedindo desculpa, depois te todo esse tempo? Essa pra mim é nova. É dona Jéssica Stanley, quem te viu quem te vê, hein. Acho que ela estava esperando que eu falasse alguma coisa, pois ainda continuava virada pra trás, me olhando.

- Er... Tudo bem Jéssica, eu te desculpo, - disse pra ela "apesar de não saber mesmo o motivo" completei mentalmente. – E também espero que possamos voltar a ser amigas. – disse sorrindo

- Ai que bom - disse virando pra frente, antes mesmo que eu recolocasse o fone, ela se virou – Vai sentar comigo hoje? – perguntou

- Ah, não sei, se tiver lugar pra eu me sentar – respondi a ela

- Ok, tudo bem, então nos vemos depois – disse se levantando. Agora que percebi que era pra trocar de aula.

Peguei minhas coisas, e me encaminhei a minha próxima aula, que teria com a Sra. Mallory.

Entrei na sala, e me sentei. As aulas passaram tão rápido, que nem percebi. Estava tudo calmo, até que me lembrei de que "prometi" a Jéssica que me sentaria com ela depois. Que ótimo, agora terei que me sentar com ela, e fingir que estou feliz. Mas que droga, o que mais poderia me acontecer?

Já estava perto do refeitório, quando desisti na ultima hora de entrar.

Aff, sério que teria que ficar aguentando a Jéssica, a Lauren, o Mike, e os outros? Não, eu não ia ficar lá dentro, calada ouvindo todo mundo falar ao mesmo tempo, enquanto nem falam comigo. Eu iria embora.

Virei as costas, e dei os primeiros passos, quando Mike passa por mim todo sorridente. Apenas sorri pra ele, e andei mais rápido, já estava no estacionamento perto do meu carro, quando ouço alguém gritar meu nome. Sério que isso estava acontecendo comigo? Nossa, nem pra matar aula eu presto, definitivamente eu não sirvo pra nada.

- Bella, ai está você – disse alguém, cuja voz, a muito tempo não ouvia – Você vai embora? – perguntou a pessoa. Me virei de frente, na intenção de ver, se era realmente quem eu pensava... Oh sério? Não acreditei nos meus olhos, quando vi Ângela ali, me olhando com uma cara tipo "não acredito que vai fazer isso"

- Ah oi, Ângela. – disse meio hesitante – É eu vou embora, não estou passando muito bem. Por quê? – disse perguntado

- Não é que a Jéssica, disse que iria se sentar com a gente hoje. – disse olhando pra baixo – Mas tudo bem, eu aviso ela, tchau. – disse saindo.

Que ótimo, agora Ângela vai falar pra Jéssica, que vai me encher o saco depois, principalmente agora que voltamos a conversar. Ai que se foda também, cansei.

Entrei no carro, e dirigi muito lentamente, não tinha pressa pra chegar em casa. Quando estacionei na frente de casa, que percebi a burrada que tinha feito, nunca havia cabulado aula, e agora estava em casa.

Mais fazer o que, já estava aqui, não poderia voltar agora. Entrei em casa, e fui direto pro meu quarto.

Estava pensando na possibilidade de ir à festa de aniversário de Jéssica, mas se por acaso eu fosse, com que roupa eu iria? Já que meu senso de moda é bem abaixo do normal, eu não sei nada de moda.

Pensando nisso adormeci, dormi pela tarde toda.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 02 – A FESTA**

Acordei já era um pouco tarde, levantei-me e fui a cozinha tomar um copo d'água. Charlie já havia chegado, e estava sentado no sofá assistindo a um jogo de futebol.

- Oh, você está ai? Pensei que estivesse na loja dos Newton. – disse meu pai.

- Ah, eu cheguei da escola, e fui pro meu quarto, estava com dor de cabeça. – menti, olhando pra baixo.

- Mas está tudo bem agora? – perguntou

- Ah sim, já melhorou bastante a dor. – falei indo em direção a cozinha. - Sabe pai, a Jéssica Stanley me chamou pra ir a festa de aniversário dela hoje. – disse sem me importar.

- Que bom que sua amizade com Jéssica tenha voltado. – disse ele, olhando para TV.

- Sério que acha isso? – perguntei

- Sim, acho que ela pode ser uma grande amiga pra você, aliás, se quiser ir à festa dela pode ir. – disse sem olhar pra mim.

- Ir a festa da Jéssica, aonde toda escola vai está? Não obrigado, acho que não me sentiria a vontade.

- Pois eu acho que você deveria ir, pra desejar parabéns a sua amiga. – disse Charlie.

- Ah sim. Mas mesmo se eu resolvesse ir, eu não tenho roupa pra vestir, e a uma hora dessas, todas as lojas de Port Angeles já devem estar fechadas. – disse a ele.

Charlie se virou, me olhou bem nos meus olhos e disse:

- Só por isso você não vai? Se for só por isso, tem um vestido no meu guarda-roupa que é da sua mãe, ela esqueceu quando foi embora. Pode pegar ele e vestir, acho que servirá em você. – disse e se virou.

- Um vestido da mamãe em seu guarda-roupa? É eu posso experimentar ele. Bom, vou subir lá pra ver se serve em mim. – disse subindo as escadas.

Entrei no quarto de me pai, e abri o guarda-roupa dele. Procurei em todos os cabides, até que achei um saco todo empoeirado, pendurado em um cabide.

Abri e vi que tinha algumas roupas e sapatos lá dentro, tirei tudo de dentro, e comecei a ver as roupas. Vi um vestido bege com umas rendas pretas e uma flor também preta, que me chamou a atenção. Peguei-o, e fui ver o tamanho pra ver se servia em mim, bom por sorte minha mãe e eu tinha o mesmo manequim.

Peguei o vestido, a saco com as coisas e fui pro meu quarto, peguei o vestido, e fui procurar um sapato de salto que havia ganhado de "Alice" uma vez, que sinceramente nunca pensei que iria usar.

Assim que achai o sapato que era preto, meio que de veludo, peguei minha toalha, e fui ao banheiro tomar um banho.

Saí do banheiro, e entrei no meu quarto. Vesti um lingerie bege claro, vesti o vestido, calcei o meu sapato, e sentei-me na minha penteadeira, com a única idéia de "tentar" fazer uma maquiagem e "dar um jeito" no meu cabelo.

Fiz uma maquiagem bem simples, com apenas máscara de cílios, um blush num tom de pêssego, um lápis preto bem fraco, e um gloss. rosa claro nos lábios.

Coloquei um brinco dourado que havia comprado em Phoenix uma vez, umas pulseiras meio dourada e prata, e um anel também dourado que ganhei "dele".

No meu cabelo apenas passei o secador pra dar uma armada nele, e o penteei deixando com um ar de rebelde. Assim que terminei, fui me olhar no espelho e não me reconheci ali, estava muito diferente. Mas eu gostei do meu reflexo ali, gostei da Isabella refletida no espelho.

Terminei tudo, e desci as escadas, encontrando Charlie ainda sentado no sofá, fui até a cozinha peguei meu celular. Foi quando vi a hora, e já havia passado 1 hora do horário que Jéssica havia falado que sua festa iria começar.

Já estava na porta quando Charlie gritou lá de dentro:

- Não vai levar o celular? – perguntou ele.

Nesse momento subi as escadas correndo, fui até meu quarto e peguei no fundo do meu armário uma bolsa que ganhei de minha mãe, quando tinha 16 anos.

Desci as escadas correndo, e quando estava no ultimo degrau eu tropeço e quase caio. Fui a cozinha peguei meu celular, coloquei na bolsa, fui até Charlie dei um beijo em sua bochecha, e "corri' pra meu Chevy velho.

Estava dirigindo com muita pressa, quando percebo que estou indo a uma festa de aniversário, sem presente. Já estava em frente da casa de Jéssica, pronta para apertar a companhia, mas estava sem coragem de entrar vestida assim e sem o presente. Quando ia dar meia volta, a porta se abre, e saí a Angela.

- Oi, você veio pra festa da Jéssica? – pergunta ela.

- Sim, mas estou sem coragem de entrar, não9 trouxe presente. – admiti.

- Bella? – perguntou ela, com os olhos esbugalhados. Assenti. – Nossa quase não te reconheci nessa roupa. Você está muito bonita. – elogiou-me.

- Obrigada. - agradeci

- Mas viu, você não vai entrar só por que não trouxe presente? – perguntou, eu assenti. – Não seja por isso, eu também não trouxe, não sabia o que dar a Jéssica, então resolvi dar o presente a ela depois.

- Hum, será que ela se importará? – perguntei, meia indecisa.

- Creio que não, ela está tão entretida em tentar ficar com Mike, que nem vai perceber que você veio sem presente. – disse, rindo.

- Então eu vou entrar. – disse decidida.

Ângela sorriu, e me pegou pelo braço, me puxando pra dentro da casa, aonde ocorria uma verdadeira bagunça. Música alta, luzes piscando pra todo canto, casais em todos os lugares se pegando, pessoas conversando, uma festa bem agitada.

Estava tão deslumbrada com as coisas, que não percebi que Ângela me chamava.

- Ah oi, desculpe estava pensando em algumas coisas, que não percebi que estava me chamando. – disse sem olha.

- Sem problemas. Eric foi buscar uma bebida pra você. – disse ela. – Ele não acreditou que era você mesma aqui. – disse ela rindo.

Olhei pra ela, e sorri. Virei pra continuar a olhar as coisa, quando me sinto sendo abraçada por alguém. Quando vejo é Mike Newton.

- Nossa você veio, e está muito bonita Bella. – disse-me ele.

- Ah obrigada Mike, mas poderia parar de me abraçar? – perguntei, já estava ficando incomodada.

Ele me soltou, e deu passagem pra mim poder ver quem estava logo atrás dele, estava Mike, Jéssica, Eric, Angela, Tyler e Lauren.

- Oi pra todos. – cumprimentei.

- Oi – disse Eric, Jéssica e Tyler.

- Não sabia que você gostava de festa Bella. – disse-me Lauren com sarcasmo.

- Na verdade não gosto, só vim pra poder dar os parabéns a Jéssica, aliás, meus parabéns Jéssica, sua festa está muito boa. – disse indo na direção de abraça - lá. Ela retribuiu o abraço, e sorriu.

- Que bom que veio, achei que ainda estava com raiva de mim, e de todos aqui. – disse ela.

- Eu com raiva de vocês, por que eu teria raiva? – perguntei.

- Ah você sabe, nós ficamos bastante tempo sem falar com você depois que os Cullens foram embora. – disse ela. Assim que ela disse aquele nome, eu fiquei com uma enorme vontade de chorar.

- Não tudo bem. Sabe não tenho motivos pra ter raiva de nenhum de vocês, já que foi eu que me afastei de vocês. – disse

Jéssica assentiu, e logo ela saiu arrastando Mike pelos braços para o meio da sala, pra dançar. Assim que ela saiu, Eric foi dançar com Ângela, e Tyler com Lauren. Acabei que fiquei sozinha. Até que um garoto loiro de olhos verdes escuros, que estava do outro lado da sala, começou a me olhar. Era muito bonito, mas por algum motivo eu senti medo de seus olhares.

Saí dali, e fui pegar algo pra beber. Estava pegando um copo de refrigerante, e um pratinho com salgadinhos diversos, quando escuto uma voz atrás de mim.

- Nossa como um moça bonita como você não bebe cerveja? – perguntou a voz.

Me virei e paralisei, quando vi que era o rapaz de olhos verdes.

- Ah, eu não bebo. – disse olhando pra baixo.

- Por que? – perguntou ele

- Não me sinto bem bebendo. – disse

- Mas já experimentou? – perguntou

- Na verdade não. – respondi

Ele apenas me estendeu seu copo, me incentivando a beber um gole. Bebi um pouco, e gostei. Bebi outro gole, e outro.

Já não sabia quantos copos de cerveja eu havia bebido, só sei que estava muito alegre, e estava beijando o garoto de olhos verdes.

E que agora estou em algum lugar, ou melhor em algum quarto com o garoto.


End file.
